


Always Thinking About You

by gunchaann



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, 魔道 祖师 | Mo Dao Zu Shi | Grandmaster of Devonic Cultivation
Genre: Comedy, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Sweet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunchaann/pseuds/gunchaann
Summary: Sejak kecil Lan Wangji telah diajarkan untuk menahan emosinya. Dibesarkan di Gusu, Lan wangji tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang kaku, taat pada peraturan dan menjadi kebanggan Gusu Lan.Tapi, sejak pertemuannya dengan Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangji menemukan perasaan lain yang aneh tumbuh pada dirinya. Tanpa ia sadari, dirinya sudah terjerat oleh pesona Wei Wuxian yang memaksa masuk ke dalam hatinya.





	Always Thinking About You

.....

Gusu Lan terkenal dengan sekte terbaik yang telah menghasilkan para kultivator berbakat. Tapi, menaati ribuan peraturan adalah harga yang harus dibayar oleh mereka. 

Setiap tahun beberapa sekte mewajibkan untuk membuka tirai mereka pada umum dengan beberapa hari membimbing perwakilan sekte, agar bisa mencoba merasakan pengalaman baru dengan mempelajari ilmu dari sekte lain.

Meski begitu, Gusu Lan tidak berniat memanjakan murid yang menuntut ilmu di Gusu. Siapapun yang melanggar pasti akan dihukum, tidak peduli dari kalangan mana mereka berasal.

Lan Wangji baru saja kembali dari ruangan pamannya, saat dengan sengaja dia melewati makam leluhur. 

Semalam, Lan Wangji memergoki salah satu murid dari Yunmeng Jiang yang kembali dari kota membawa Tian Zi Xiao sambil mengendap - endap. 

Ketika itu, dirinya sedang bertugas jaga malam, saat manik keemasannya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Wei Wuxian yang tengah mencoba melewati atap tembok pembatas. 

Tentu saja Lan Wangji dengan segera mendisplinkannya meski harus membuat sedikit keributan. Karena, Wei Wuxian bukanlah seseorang yang bisa menyerah dengan mudah.

Tapi, disinilah Wei Wuxian berada sekarang. Berlutut semalaman di depan makam para leluhur Gusu Lan.

Lan Wangji berjalan dengan langkah halus kemudian berhenti di depan gerbang makam. Matanya melirik. Dari tempatnya ia bisa melihat punggung Wei Wuxian bergetar.

'Dia menangis?' Lan Wangji hanya membatin.

Sesaat ia tampak ragu untuk menghampiri. Namun getaran pada punggung Wei Wuxian tidak juga berhenti. 

Pada akhirnya, Lan Wangji membawa satu - persatu langkahnya untuk mendekati Wei Wuxian. Ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan hingga langkahnya tidak terdengar.

Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya meskipun itu seorang Wei Wuxian. Pemuda Yunmeng bahkan terlonjak kencang akibat terkejut ketika suara lembut Lan Wangji menyapanya dari belakang. "Wei Ying?"

"Aiya, Lan Zhan?! Kau mengagetkanku!!!" serunya ketika ia berbalik. 

Sesaat Lan Wangji terdiam. Baru saja ia berpikir bahwa hukuman sekte mereka sedikit keras, untuk ukuran orang luar hingga ia mengira Wei Wuxian sedang menangis akibat dihukum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lan Wangji saat melihat ternyata Wei Wuxian sangat baik - baik saja.

Wei Wuxian menggeser lututnya ke samping dengan satu tarikan. "Ah! Tidak ada," jawabnya dengan senyuman lebar. Lututnya menutup lubang kecil yang ia gali di atas tanah.

Lan Wangji muda mengernyitkan dahi. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. 

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Lan Zhan?" Wei Wuxian balik bertanya. "Apa kau... Apa kau kesini untuk melihatku? Kau khawatir padaku?" mata abu - abunya memicing nakal.

"Konyol!" sahut Lan Wangji cepat.

Terkadang dirinya bingung, kenapa ia selalu saja bisa memiliki banyak emosi setiap kali dirinya bersama dengan Wei Wuxian.

Tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh. Lan Wangji berbalik hendak pergi.

"Arrggghhh!!!"

Lan Wangji hampir saja mencapai pintu gerbang, ketika ia mendengar suara Wei Wuxian berteriak dari arah belakangnya. Dengan cepat, ia segera menoleh dan mendapati Wei Wuxian tengah berguling - guling di atas tanah.

"Wei Ying?!" Lan Wangji sudah berlari ke arah Wei Wuxian saat ia memanggil nama teman tidak akrabnya.

"Arrgghh!!! Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan tolong aku!!!" teriak Wei Wuxian sambil mengibaskan tangan pada tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Wei Wuxian dengan kasar menghambur ke dalam pelukan Lan Wangji sambil merengek. "Semut - semut itu merayap ke tubuhku. Mereka menggigitku. Rasanya gatal sekali. Tolong aku Lan Zhan!"

Hampir saja, Lan Wangji ingin membalas ucapan tidak tahu malu yang ia dengar, saat dirinya merasakan getaran dari semut kecil tengah membelah bulu halus pada tubuhnya. Berjalan merayap dengan cepat. Tak lama ia pun merasakan gatal pada seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Para semut juga menyerang dirinya.

"Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! Mereka masuk ke dalam celanaku!!! Dia menggigit- arrghhhh!!!" tanpa sadar Lan Wangji melihat bagian bawah ketika mendengar Wei Wuxian masih saja merengek.

Wei Wuxian meremas kencang kerah jubah putih Gusu Lan hingga membuat Lan Wangji terpaksa mencondong ke arahnya. Tapi, akibat semut yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Lan Wangji hilang keseimbangan dan tidak sengaja tangannya menyentuh bagian privasi milik Wei Wuxian.

"Woah Lan Zhan, apa yang kau lakukan?!!" tentu saja Wei Wuxian akan berteriak saat merasakan jemari panjang menyentuh bagian sensitif miliknya.

Mungkin Wei Wuxian tidak akan menyadarinya. Tapi, saat ini telinga Lan Wangji sudah sangat merah. 

Dengan wajah kakunya Lan Wangji berdalih. "Aku akan membantumu,"

"Membantu? Membantu apa?!" Wei Wuxian bertanya sambil berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya, tapi Lan Wangji membuatnya mengerang dengan meremas bagian lembut miliknya. "Ah Lan Zhan, itu sakit!"

"Mengusir semut,"

Mengacuhkan tatapan bingung di depannya. Lan Wangji mulai mengeluarkan aura berwarna biru bening seperti es yang menguar lembut. Membawanya ke arah Wei Wuxian dan dirinya. Menyelimuti permukaan tubuh mereka seperti pakaian transparan. Rasa dingin yang menyejukkan membuat mata Wei Wuxian berbinar. 

"Woah! Sudah tidak gatal lagi," decak kagum Wei Wuxian tanpa sadar.

Semut - semut kecil yang ada pada tubuh mereka terangkat oleh aura biru. Dengan hati - hati Lan Wangji mengumpulkan para semut, kemudian mengembalikannya ke tanah. 

Sekilas manik, keemasan Lan Wangji melihat lubang kecil tidak jauh darinya. "Wei Ying!!!" ia mendesis sembari menatap Wei Wuxian tajam.

"A-apa?!" Wei Wuxian bertanya sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Membunuh hewan dilarang di Yun Shen,"

Mendengarnya membuat Wei Wuxian hampir tersedak. Tentu saja ia tahu. Tapi, bahkan semut pun dilarang untuk dibunuh itu terdengar agak lucu. Dirinya hanya menggali lubang lebih besar untuk para semut. 

Saat itu, Wei Wuxian sudah sangat bosan dan tidak sengaja melihat ada gerombolan kecil tidak jauh darinya. Jadi dia hanya ingin bermain - main sebentar.

Wei Wuxian lebih suka membunuh mayat ganas ketimbang semut kecil yang malang.

Meski begitu, ia tetap akan merasa menyesal agar Lan Wangji tidak memperpanjang masalah. "Baiklah, maafkan aku. Oke?"

Siapa yang akan percaya dengan ucapan Wei Wuxian? Seorang jeli seperti Lan Wangji bisa merasakan kerlingan nakal dibalik kedua bola mata Wei Wuxian.

"Tidak tahu malu!"

"Siapa? Aku atau kau?! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau-"

Belum saja Wei Wuxian mengutarakan habis ucapannya. Seseorang yang lain meneriakinya dari arah gerbang. "WEI WUXIAN! BERANINYA KAU MENODAI KEPONAKANKU!!!" 

Serentak, baik Lan Wangji dan juga Wei Wuxian menoleh ke asal suara. Dari matanya, mereka melihat Lan Qiren sedang berdiri dengan wajah merah padam yang sudah penuh oleh kedutan. Di sampingnya Lan Xichen sedang berusaha menahan tubuh pamannya yang sepertinya sangat ingin menggiling Wei Wuxian menjadi daging halus. 

Beberapa murid lainnya yang tidak jauh dari mereka memandang takjub pada dirinya dan juga Lan Wangji. 

Tubuh Lan Wangji sangat dekat dan hampir menindih Wei Wuxian. Tangannya masih mencengkeram bagian bawah saudara tidak sedarah Jiang Cheng. Sedangkan, tangan lainnya menarik kerah jubah hitam milik Wei Wuxian hingga pundak kecil itu terlihat jelas.

Meski begitu mereka tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh ucapan Lan Qiren. Agak tidak masuk akal. Karena, yang mereka lihat sekarang ini lebih seperti Lan Wangji-lah yang sedang menodai Wei Wuxian.

Tapi, tentu saja mereka hanya bisa mengatakannya dalam hati.

.....


End file.
